


Study Date

by dragonshost



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, somehow became multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sakura and Shisui have gone on a lot of dates for people who aren't actually dating.





	1. Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura gets left alone with her not-quite-crush, and proceeds to overthink it.

When Sakura had suggested that the group should study together for their upcoming evaluations, she had anticipated resistance. What she hadn't quite expected was to be wholly abandoned by said group.

Kakashi had smiled behind his mask, and then said he remembered seeing an old lady that needed help crossing the street. Sakura just waved him off. No use in trying with him, honestly.

Naruto had flat out told her that by no means was he going to sit in a stuffy room for several hours with a bunch of braniac nerds, and had promptly fucked off.

The others had been more or less gentler in their refusals, some of them even offering decent reasons, such as Ino who had to work in the flower shop, and Sai who needed to paint a pond at a specific lighting at a specific time (at this point Sakura no longer questioned the needs of the artist). Shikamaru, however, had also been brutal in his blunt, "I would rather sleep." (But then again, she had sort of expected that response from him.)

Itachi, though, _his_ betrayal stung. She thought at least the Uchiha prodigy would be into this whole studying idea. The stoic man could generally be relied upon whenever Shikamaru was too exhausted to cater to the same intellectual pursuits. But then again, if Fugaku needed him and Sasuke for something, then that was that and Sakura was going to have to live with it. It had been like this for as long as she could remember, and it wasn't about to change anytime soon.

Thus leaving her all alone to study with a man she barely knew. Who might have be or might not be her not-quite-crush.

However, what puzzled her was why Fugaku would need Sasuke and Itachi for something clearly regarding the clan… and then leave Shisui behind.

Or Shisui could just be ditching. That was entirely a possibility with this particular Uchiha. He seemed to break the too-serious mold most of his clan were crafted from.

But then he would be ditching to study… with _her_. A man who, although he did not talk about it (much less brag), was _every bit_ as talented and smart as his younger cousins. A man who - more likely than not - _did not need_ the studying. In fact, she would bet serious money on it, despite her aversion to gambling (gifted to her by courtesy of being Tsunade's apprentice).

And so Sakura decided to over-analyze it. As she normally did.

 **Option One:** He had decided to stay out of pity for his cousin's friend.

Very likely, given what she knew of him. Little though that actually was. Although they had never really talked one-on-one before, she _had_ been witness to a number of Itachi's praise sessions for his cousin (okay, so it was more like - "Shisui was the one who taught me this" or "Shisui tried to help out a random stranger again" - but coming from _Itachi_ that was tantamount to singing his praises from Konoha's rooftops).

 **Option Two:** Shisui was using mentoring her as an excuse to get out of whatever Fugaku had planned for the clan that evening.

Also a distinct possibility. Shisui loved and was devoted to his clan by all appearances, but according to Sasuke he held quite a bit of disdain for certain precepts the clan adhered to. Plus, if it fell into line with his sense of humor… well Sakura had seen Naruto do much more extreme things than skip a meeting for the sake of a joke.

 **Option Three:** The older shinobi wanted to help her learn for its own sake.

Which made her stomach feel all fluttery and blood rush to her ears. Reactions she thought she'd kicked all the way to Kumo at the same time as her crush on Sasuke and most definitely _did not want back._

Sakura did not like this option. She refused to believe this was the truth.

Yes, she had a minor… something-feeling for him. He was handsome, and older, and mysterious, and kind, and smart, and talented, and funny. Who _wouldn't_ have a something-feeling for him?

She could handle those... whatever-feelings maturely, though. Sakura had dealt with them before, she could do it again. She was a adult not a twelve years old, not that her hormones seemed to realize. (Because _those_ were _dead set_ on, "we have a shot™!")

So she wasn't… quite paying as close of attention as she should have as Shisui spoke on the advanced _genjutsu_ scroll laid out before them on the table.

A hand waved in front of her face, and Shisui let out a low whistle to get her attention. "Calling Sakura- _chan_. Come in, Sakura- _chan_." When she blinked and her eyes lost their glazed-over appearance, he shot her a grin. "There she is!"

Sakura let out a cough. "Sorry about that." Heat crept across her cheeks at being caught daydreaming. Whoever invented hormones needed to be dismembered. That was her professional opinion as an accomplished medical ninja. Sakura would be more than willing to be the first to volunteer for the duty. With a smile, and an uprooted tree at the ready for optimal swing.

"Not a problem. Maybe we should move on to a different subject for a bit?"

That only made her redder. "You're a much gentler teacher than Tsunade- _sama_ ," she observed dryly. "She would have punted me halfway across Konoha for losing focus." And _had_ , actually. Multiple times. Losing focus was deadly for a medical ninja - for themselves, and their patient. Tsunade was very... diligent in instilling this knowledge into her pupil's pink-bedecked skull.

"I think the librarian would frown on that," he retorted, gesturing vaguely to their surroundings. "And she's scary when she's angry."

Sakura couldn't help snorting in response. "Isn't the librarian a relative of the Uchihas?"

"And that is how I know," Shisui replied, somber. "Fuyumi is terrifying. You should see her at clan meetings."

That phrase gave Sakura pause. "You mean like the one that's supposed to be going on right now?"

"Oh, there isn't one." Shisui shrugged. "Itachi lied."

It took her a moment to process this revelation. "…He what?" Itachi? Mr. Straight-Lace? Lying about a-matter-of-utmost-importance?

"Lied," repeated Shisui. "Deceived. Bamboozled. Tricked. Hoodwinked. I could go on."

"No need," she reassured him. "I get the picture." That little weasel bastard. The sleep deprived ferret was going to pay for this. "Though _why_ is what concerns me."

"You could say that he…" Shisui paused for half a beat, "… _weaseled_ out of it."

Sakura returned his beaming, expectant expression with as blank a stare as she could muster. Long practice with Naruto, and Kakashi, and sometimes Kiba gave her the advantage here.

Finally, Shisui wilted. "No good?"

"No," Sakura said, allowing her actual amusement to shine through at his crestfallen expression. Looking at him, it was like she'd kicked his puppy. "It was fine. I'm just wondering how long you were sitting on it."

"The entire time."

She bit back a laugh. "Okay, so… Itachi ditched me. But I'm surprised Sasuke went along with it."

"Oh, he doesn't know," Shisui informed her, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Sasuke genuinely thinks there's a meeting, but in reality Aunt Mikoto just wanted to spend more time with him and enlisted me in getting it to happen. So right about now my precious little cousin is probably enduring some enforced mother-son bonding time."

"What about Itachi, then?"

"Total mama's boy," Shisui stated, with zero hesitation in outing his best friend. "He's probably enjoying the tea ceremony or flower arranging, or whatever it is Aunt Mikoto _thinks_ entails an appropriate bonding activity."

Actually, Sakura was pretty sure Itachi enjoyed those pursuits for their own sake just as much, but that was neither here nor there. "I see. So I'm just… collateral damage to the prank, then?"

Shisui flinched, and let out a pained laugh. "Kind of? I'm sorry, Sakura- _chan_. If it makes you feel better, I did not expect everyone to decline and for Itachi to pick _now_. Also, I did have to bribe Itachi with five whole popcorn to get him to do it."

Somehow Itachi was the one that truly got the best end of this situation, Sakura couldn't help observing. "What did you get in exchange then? From their mother?"

He shrugged. "Time spent getting to know you, I guess. Seems a fair trade to me. I mean… we've known each other a long time, right? You and Naruto have been friends with Sasuke for years. But I can't really say that I know you all that well. Plus, you know… I thought we could swap some pointers. _Genjutsu_ from me, and that thing you do where you rip giant trees right out of the ground because _that is cool_."

Sakura gaped like a fish at him, but somehow managed a nod in response. She was finally getting a feel for who he actually was.

Shisui had Sasuke's brain combined with Naruto's personality.

Suddenly, she understood why Itachi had patted her on the shoulder with a sympathetic, "Good luck," as he left. Oddly, this did not deter the hormones like by all rights it _should_ have.

It was going to be a long study session.

But an interesting one.

Dare say she was looking forward to it.

Plus, she would get to hit things with a tree, and show off to her not-quite-crush. All in the name of atudying, of course.

Win-win as far as she was concerned.


	2. Fake Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating your not-quite-crush is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they take place in the same sort of AU, I decided to make this oneshot a part of a series with Study Date. I really like this AU. Not sure if I should change the title or not, though?

Sakura's hands curled against her legs, sweating in her leather, fingerless gloves. The heat in the room was stifling, but she dared not show any weakness in front of the man before her. He was peering at her curiously, processing the request she'd come to him with. The box fan in the corner, gentle hum lost beneath the cicadas cries, was doing little to alleviate Sakura's discomfort, and she wondered how it was that Itachi could look so unperturbed in his solid black outfit.

The fact that she hadn't been denied outright was promising, she felt.

Finally, Itachi addressed her. "You wish for me to... fake date you?"

She swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of an emergency. Mom's been on my case ever since I hit twenty about settling down, and I finally caved and told her I had someone in my life just to get her off my back."

A wry smile touched his lips. "I can relate."

No doubt he could. The pressure was probably even worse on him as clan heir. "Mutually beneficial for both of us, then," Sakura stated. "We both get our mothers off our cases, and neither of us will expect anything of the other."

She could see him waffling. Sakura hadn't survived early childhood with Sasuke for nothing - she could read an Uchiha like no one else. Itachi's weak spot was always his mother and his brother. And he was easy to trust, somehow.

"Mebuki and Mikoto are both formidable women." He considered it further. "I must ask why you came to me, however. Wouldn't Sasuke or Naruto make more sense?"

"My mother would never buy it," Sakura replied, flat. "She wouldn't buy Sai, either, before you ask. My options aren't great - most everyone else already has a significant other. I got so desperate, I even asked Ino to be my fake date."

That seemed to deeply amuse him. "And how did that go?"

"She laughed me out of the flower shop."

A true smile tugged at the corners of Itachi's lips. "Then I will assist you. A few hours of socializing with your family is something I've managed before. When did you need me?"

"This Friday night?" she asked hopefully.

Suddenly, he sighed. "My apologies - I'm afraid I have a prior engagement that evening." The way his face twisted up with distaste, Sakura could venture a guess that it was something clan heir related. His dark eyes swept over her with something resembling pity.

It was her turn to sigh. "No, thank you for even agreeing at all. I'll just have to suck it up and eat crow." She was _not_ looking forward to this in the least. Her mother would hold this over her forever. Maybe even use it as an excuse to set up a marriage meeting. No. That outcome needed to be avoided at all costs. Maybe she could convince Kankuro to make the journey from Suna. Dealing with one crow was preferable to the other variety, and she could swing, 'hey my boyfriend can't stay long or visit ever again because he lives in another country.' She would need a suitable bribe. If he couldn't do it, she was absolutely sunk, though.

Her obvious despair must have incited further compassion from the stoic man, as Itachi then offered, "I might know of someone else willing to entertain your request. He's another member of my clan, and so long as you state it clearly for him, he won't try to read into the situation."

Leaning forward, Sakura nodded vigorously. "Go on. Who is my savior angel?"

A smirk crawled across Itachi's face. "A certain Uchiha going stir crazy right now thanks to a certain medic's house rest recommendations."

She had been wrong. That was not compassion she had stirred in Itachi. It was cruelty.

Sakura groaned. "Not... not Shisui."

"Shisui," he confirmed.

"You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you," Sakura accused with a glare. "But I really am out of options... and his ribs should be healed enough by Friday to go out with supervision..." She sighed heavily. "Fine. I should at least ask him."

Itachi rose to his feet, patting her shoulder as he walked by. "I'll let him know to expect you. A visitor might..." He winced, and that was honestly all Sakura needed to know what she was in for.

"It's only been two days," she muttered. "He can't possibly be that..." She trailed off as well, and Itachi nodded solemnly in understanding.

This was going to be almost as unpleasant as showing up dateless would be.

* * *

The malicious glee on Shisui's face when she arrived at his home was almost enough for Sakura to turn on her heel and forget the whole ordeal. She was seriously reconsidering - not for the first time - her something-feeling for the man, and if she shouldn't just cut her losses and go with Plan Kankuro.

"So..." Shisui began, lying on his back in his futon, like she had prescribed (which was somewhat surprising, actually). "My wonderful cousin tells me that you're in need of a favor. Well, you're in luck because I'm in need of one as well."

"I'm not clearing you to leave your house," Sakura informed him bluntly. Medic duties came before personal feelings, and she took her job very seriously.

He grimaced. "Not interested, then. Do you have any idea how out of my mind bored I am thanks to you?"

"It's only been two days, and I'm not the one who broke your ribs," she reminded him. "Blame your _wonderful cousin_ for that. And you can't bully me like you do the other medics so you're just sour."

Shisui rolled his eyes. "Since we can't reach an agreement, please leave my house. Just having another body next to me is stifling in this heat."

Why were all shinobi like this when it came to recuperating? Not all of them were as bad as Kakashi, but damn if they weren't all obstinate about what should be common sense. At least Shisui was obeying her orders, though. She would have had to physically tie down Kakashi or Naruto. (And good luck getting Shikamaru _out_ of bed.)

But this was an emergency, and she really, really needed Shisui's cooperation.

"Wait!" The cry escaped her lips before she could stop herself, and tinged with far more desperation that she would like. "I can't clear you right now, but on Friday you can go out... with supervision."

He hummed in thought. "That's great, but you would have cleared me anyway as a medic. What else have you got?"

Sakura grit her teeth. Obstinate. All Uchihas were obstinate to a fault. "You would get a large homemade meal out of the deal."

His eyebrows shot up.

"With considerable leftovers."

"I'm in!" he agreed. "You had me at homemade meal. Haven't had one of those in _forever._ So what do you need from me that's so important that you're willing to stoop to bribing an invalid?"

"I need a fake date for dinner with my parents on Friday night."

"And I'm out," Shisui said. "I don't do parents. Parents are terrifying. Especially yours - I've met them. Mebuki, in particular, is extremely terrifying."

"And so is Itachi," Sakura reminded him. "Don't forget - he specifically recommended you to me. He'll dismember you if you winge on something you've technically already agreed to."

A strangled noise emanated from Shisui's throat as the truth of that statement sunk in. "You make a compelling argument."

Sakura could play Uchihas like a fiddle. Very annoying, whiny, high maintenance fiddles half the time, but still a valid comparison.

"So do we have a deal?" she asked.

He sighed, looking very put out, and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine. I'm in! What do I wear."

"Casual is fine but, you know, _nice_."

Shisui blankly stared at her for a long moment. "How about you just go to my closet and pick something out for me. Trust me, that'll be better for both our sakes."

After a second of consideration, Sakura agreed.

"And," Shisui added, "since you're getting up - mind bringing me some water? Then we can hash out the details about our sordid, nonexistent love life. Because, again, I've met your parents. They are going to grill me and serve me with soy sauce." He paused, as realization dawned. "Wait, _I'm_ not the homecooked meal, am I?"

This time, Sakura did roll her eyes, and he gave her a grin.

* * *

Dinner, thankfully, went off without too many hiccups. Thankfully Kizashi and Mebuki were too busy squabbling over their daughter actually having a boyfriend to do much damage to the man's psyche.

That being said... the pair were exhausted by the end of the evening from the work of keeping the charade up.

"You know, it's lucky we're good friends and your mother's cooking is delicious," Shisui said with a smile as he waved goodbye to Sakura's parents. "I would not wish that awkwardness on anyone." He paused, and then added, "Except maybe Ebisu."

He didn't even know the half of it. Having your parents meet your boyfriend was nerve-wracking enough without it also being fake, and with the man you were not-quite-crushing on. Whoever invented feelings was a sadist. "At least you won't be asked every other day about how the nonexistent relationship is going," Sakura replied, tightening her grip on his arm in mild retaliation for her pain. "Tell me, how long do you think until I can tell them that we've broken up?"

"I'd give it two weeks, at least."

Sakura's face relaxed into a real smile (and so did her grip on his arm) as they rounded the corner and escaped her parents' line of sight. "Thanks for helping me out, Shisui."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "What are friends for, if not to fake date each other in times of need?"

"Yeah, you say that, but I distinctly recall you refusing at first."

The Uchiha shrugged again. "I don't remember that. Must have been the heat stroke talking."

"Uh huh," she said, unconvinced. "Well, if you ever need anything, I owe you one."

He looked a little too excited by that prospect. "Anything? Then, the next time I get injured..."

"You'll obey my orders as a medic-nin and _enjoy it_ ," she interjected.

His mouth closed with a snap. "Drat. Okay then... how about next time, you keep me company. Job permitting, anyway. It is seriously boring to just lay in bed all day for a week by myself."

Sakura nodded, warmth spreading across her cheeks. "Sure thing. I can do that."

They walked, arm-in-arm, across Konoha to Shisui's residence. They'd agreed ahead of time that Sakura could stay in the guest room that night. It would help with the illusion, and it was late, besides. There was also the fact that Sakura had meant it when she said Shisui wasn't to be out and about unattended, so dropping her off at her apartment was out. This was better all around for both of them.

As they neared the building, Sakura suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

"What do you think about ganging up on your cousin tomorrow for forcing us to endure this?"

"I am _in_."


End file.
